


nijihimu collection

by tumblingwriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblingwriter/pseuds/tumblingwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of NijiHimu stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shower fun

Sinful lips part to release a moan before teeth sinks into them to keep the sounds in. Slick black hair clings to the wet skin, creating a messy but breathtaking picture. Eyes–so beautiful that are liken to gems your gaze can’t tear away from–hide behind closed lids as brows furrow.

Silver blue eyes drink in the rare sight. Tatsuya is not one to show his vulnerable side but here he is, moaning and shuddering against the wall. Even with the cold water falling on them from the shower, Shuuzou’s hand can still feel the throbbing heat. A dry lump forms in his throat and he swallows–tries to–before continuing the motion of up and down.

“Shuu…” A broken gasp escapes even with effort, and moans soon follow.

The sound of his name is enough to make his own cock twitch but he pays no mind to it for now. He stares at Tatsuya, keeping his motions slow and steady. Everything about this man is fascinating and he wants to see more.

Tatsuya’s breathing quickens and his teeth worry the lips more while trying to keep in the obscene sounds. Hands holding on the wall for support are now clenched into fists. Licking his lips, Shuuzou experiments with his thumb by sliding it over the tip. Tatsuya opens his eyes in surprise before hitting his back on the wall.

Hot cum spills, dirtying Shuuzou’s hand with the shower washing some of them. Heavy pants reach his ears before he realizes that Tatsuya is already slumped against him, burying his face on his shoulders. Arms immediately wrap around him in a tight embrace. Shuuzou feels accomplished (a bit smug even) that he made Tatsuya like this and he’s the only one who knows.

Moments pass before a hot breath touches his ear. “You’re still hard, Shuu.”

Realization hits him as hard as Tatsuya grinds his now hardening cock against his. He sputters, the feeling of accomplishment now down to the drain. “W-Wait–”

But Tatsuya doesn’t and he is now against the wall. His heart beats fast as he looks up to see Tatsuya’s lips twitch it into a smirk, water running down his face.

“Thank you for taking good care of me, Shuu,” Tatsuya says, sliding his hands from Shuuzou’s shoulders to his arms then to his hips. “But it’s your turn now.”

Without giving a second to protest, Tatsuya kneels and swallows his cock. Shuuzou hits his head back on the wall before his hands blindly reaches out and gently tugs Tatsuya’s hair. “Oh god…Fuck Tatsuya– _Nngh_ …!”

He whimpers when Tatsuya hums his response, give him delicious vibrations. Curses roll out of him, especially when that devil tongue takes its sweet time to slide down then up to tease the slit.

Moans turn into a squeak when a finger teases his entrance and sliding inside through the rim. Shuuzou shoots his gaze down and catches Tatsuya’s heated ones, never leaving his gaze. Not even for a second. Another finger joins inside him and the tongue continues to make a mess out of him.

Tatsuya’s touches–gentle, teasing,  _fucking_  good touches–always make him weak but this is too much. No doubt he will die if it goes any further. He can feel his insides grow warmer and he has a hard time to contain it. Fingers dig into the scalp and tug Tatsuya’s hair harder; the only warning he gives before he is seeing white.

His vision returns and finds himself staring at the shower head, cool water hitting his face. It takes a moment for him to realize that Tatsuya lifts his leg and enters him in one swift movement. Shuuzou yelps, arms wrapping around Tatsuya’s neck while listening to the grunts next to his ear.

“T-Tatsuya–Ah!” His mouth hangs open when Tatsuya brushes his prostate. Tightening his hold, he moans, “ _Harder_.” God, he wants more. He needs more.

Hearing his words, Tatsuya thrusts hard, sliding in and out without stop even when the delicious hot walls clench around him, milking him dry. He does stop when Shuuzou opens his mouth to let out a silent scream and cum spills between their wet bodies.

Shuuzou rests his head on the broad shoulder, breathing hard. Tatsuya lets go of his trembling leg in favor of holding him close, one hand rubbing his back gently.

“We should shower together often,” Tatsuya whispers to his ear.

Holding back the urge to shiver (because Tatsuya and his  _goddamn_  voice), Shuuzou mumbles to the skin. “I’ll die.”

And the laugh Tatsuya lets out make him smile.

**End.**


	2. nape kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Ize_09's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ize_09/) [fanart](http://ize-09.tumblr.com/post/119589074617).

Himuro presses a soft kiss on his nape, and another, and another. The warm lips make Nijimura tickle and he bites his lips to stop himself from making a sound.

“Shuu.” The pleasant voice reaches his ear. Teeth nibble on his skin. “…Shuu.”

He sighs and stutters out, “T-Tatsuya.”

The kissing moves to his shoulder. Himuro buries his face in the nook before breathing in the scent. Strong arms around Nijimura tighten, pulling his back to Himuro’s chest.

Nijimura turns his head and waits for Himuro to look up before capturing those tempting lips with a kiss. A moan escapes the other before deepening it. Hands run down on Nijimura’s chest before travelling to the legs.

Another moan but this time from Nijimura’s lips. Himuro pulls away to give him time to breathe, pressing his lips on the nape again. He spreads the legs open and start rubbing Nijimura’s inner thighs.

A soft bite on the nape is enough to distract Nijimura as one hand finds the groin. The other continues to caresses the inner thigh. Nijimura moans as he latches on the playful hands but makes no attempt to stop them.

Himuro’s hand slips inside past the waistband and finds Nijimura’s cock, hot and wet. Gentle strokes, up and down, and Nijimura is panting, quietly asking for more. The hand on the thigh travels up to play with a nipple, teasing it through the shirt.

Moans turn louder and this time, Himuro captures to bite Nijimura’s lower lip. A thumb slyly slides over the tip. A gasp is enough for Himuro to plunge his tongue inside Nijimura.

Almost out of breath, Nijimura pulls away from the kiss. “I’m close,” he says, his voice shaky.

Himuro kisses his jaw before trailing to his ear and replies, “Let go.”

Seeing white, Nijimura shouts. Spurts of cum stains Himuro’s hand.

Hands continue to play with the already sensitive cock and nipple. Nijimura whimpers but Himuro swallows it with a kiss, slow and sweet.


End file.
